Alolain Disaster One Shot
by ArcDragon1
Summary: The Aether Foundation wasn't the Pokémon loving enterprise as most thought it was. They tried to summon Solgaleo and Lunala to control the sun and moon. But in doing so they destroyed the artificial island they were on taking the lives of many including Ash. Pokémon is owned By GAMEFREAK and Nintendo I don't own the cover


Serena was bored out of her mind ever since they split ways. Clemont and Bonnie went back to Lumiose City, She went to Hoenn, and Ash went to Alola. Right before she left she was able to confess to Ash and kiss him. Although it was short she could tell that he had liked it. She still remembers the expressions from the others especially Pikachu's.

Having nothing else left to do she turned on the TV in her hotel room. What she saw shocked her. There were two legendary Pokémon she had never seen before. The reporter said they were called Solgaleo and Lunala. But the the most shocking thing happened.

The camera zoomed in by the Legendaries and by them was a boy. Not just any boy. Ash. Always going headfirst into danger. "It now seems like there is a boy trying to calm down the legendary Pokémon summoned by the Aether Foundation and Lumasine." Said the reporter. Then all the sudden the two legends started to glow. Energy was gathering towards the legends when they released it. The camera went static.

About a minute later a new camera was rolling and focused on the island. Or what was left of it as there was a giant nuclear cloud over it. "No no no please let this be a nightmare!" Serena yelled "He can't be dead. He's not dead." Her phone rang. It was from her friend she met here her name was May. She too had traveled with Ash. She answered it slowly. "Serena are you seeing the news!?" May yelled.

"Y-yes." Serena said while crying

"Why are you crying Ser-" May stopped. There was a list of people that did not make it out. They didn't know anyone on there except one. Ash Ketchum.

Thousands of miles away Greninja felt like he was about to die. Z1 and Z2 knew what was happening. He was bonded with Ash so he felt the pain that he took. "My master is in trouble Zygarde." Greninja painfully said.

"We know Greninja but since we are too far away all we can do is pray to Arceus." Z1 stated.

 _1 Month later_

It was a rainy day. People were crying. But the one who cried the most was Serena. She had wanted to kill herself so she could be with Ash but May had stopped her and keeps an eye on her at all time. Serena's eyes lost their usual hopefulness in them and never spoke anymore. When she did she always said "He can't be dead" and "He's not gone."

After the funeral Ash's friends came together and shared stories. Clemont had to speak for Serena since she wouldn't talk. Later Everyone went to bed and Serena and May were still awake. May knowing that Serena might kill herself forced herself to stay awake. But she slowly succumbed to sleep. Seeing her chance Serena got up and went to the kitchen. She got out the sharpest knife she could find. She started to cut herself. She was about to plunge it into her heart when she heard a door open. Taking the knife with her she looked and saw the front door was opened. There was a figure in the door. She couldn't see them that well but they saw a ripped up hat and shirt. They were carrying something- a Pokémon? She stepped closer holding the knife up and said "D-don't come any closer." What she heard next surprised her.

"Serena it's me Ash." The figure said.

"B-but you d-died in A-alola." She said while dropping the knife.

"Well I still feel like myself and still am breathing just in a lot of pain. Do you know how hard it is to swim all the way to land from the middle of the ocean with an injured pikachu on your back.?"

"Come in I think we have first aid supplies." Ash stepped in and went to the kitchen where the first aid kit was. He then noticed Serena's arms. They were all cut up. "Serena what is wrong with your arms? Did you-" The fresh blood on her arms. The knife. She was going to kill herself.

"I'm sorry Ash I couldn't live without out you so I thought the only way to see you again was to kill myself. Thank May for watching me 24/7 or you would have returned without me here." Serena cried out.

"Hey it's okay. I'm here now. Also I never told you about how I felt about that kiss." Ash responded.

"W-what did you think of it?" She said between sobs.

"I loved it just like I love you." He replied.

Thousands of miles away Greninja smiled as his master was alive and that he had found his soulmate. Maybe he can meet up with Serena's Braixen again one day


End file.
